We studied the effects of global normothermic myocardial ischemia on myocardial pH changes. The predictability of recovery of function in sheep following global ischemia is enhanced when pH is preserved at 7.0 or greater. Continuous monitoring of myocardial pH was a reliable predictor of recovery of left ventricular stroke work.